the black war
by fang44123
Summary: its a cross over between halo and gears of war, its my very first story iv ever written plese message me if i need to change anything or if thiers anything i could improve on.
1. Chapter 1

The black war

It was the last stand of the cog . They were held up on jacinto, the outer part of the city had been over run with locust and the cog were forced to retreat into a small base. They lined up in pill boxes, ready for the fight. They heard a rumbling, and saw buildings fall. then they saw emergence holes come up from the ground, all in a row forming a huge trench in front. Locust snipers took cover on building roof tops and inside fallen buildings. With a battle cry from a locust grenadier The locust push forward on the cogs base, the drones rushing forward while the snipers pinned them down. The cog were out numbered, out gunned and out of ammo. The locust threw themselves against a door busting it down, the cog turned to face them. By the time they did the locust had already aimed there guns and had began to fire. The humans didn't stand a chance. They screamed out in agony as the locusts bullets tore through though their armor and flesh.

4 cog soldiers through out the building heard their cries of agony and rushed down a narrow corridor. The gun fire stopped and so did the screaming they reached a small door. One cog peeked his head out, he saw nothing. He slowly moved into another corridor which connected to the pill box where his comrades had been. He saw the locust rushing toward him armed with hammer bursts. He loaded his lancer, brought the rest of himself around the corner and opened up a volley of bullets. The three locust were surprised and had been caught off guard. they raised their weapons in an attempt to fight back but it was to late. The bullets hit their mark. Three or four hit one locust directly in the chest, all hitting the heart and the right lung. He screamed in agony and fell to the ground, another locust had been shot in the head and his body fell to the floor with a loud "thud" the third locust coming down the corridor had been shot in the left shoulder, and partially in the chest. He pushed onward, gnasher shotgun in hand and took a shot at the cog. The cog rolled back behind cover. He landed on his back, the locust leapt around the corner with amazing speed but he met his doom. The other four cogs opened fire on him and he took steps back as he was turned into a bloody mess.

One cog went over to the other laying on his back and said "god Jonathan you need to watch your ass and not be so damn clumsy, or else your gunna have a wretch chewing on your ass!" Jonathan looked up at him and smiled and got up "yeah thanks I know that dumb ass". they heard more locust coming in they looked down the corridor again, the locust had totally blown open the pill box, locust streamed in. the slammed the door and quickly welded it shut. "Shit!" said Jonathan as he looked around for junk to barricade the door. He found a piece of concrete and started to push it toward the metal door. He heard banging of the locust as they were trying to get in. he and another cog pushed it in front of the door. They pushed against it with their backs the locust banged against the door. Their angry howls could be heard even through the thick metal door.

Then a loud crash was heard, the locust cries stopped…they hear an unusual sound of a gun they never heard before. They heard a bullets hit the metal door, but not many, almost as if something were in the way.. Jonathan looked at his fellow cogs, sweat dripped down his face, his eyes now filled with fear and curiosity. He and the other cogs heard more unusual gun chatter then voices of what sounded like people! That was impossible Jonathan thought, the part of the base was swarming with locust. The door started to be cut open, he backed up. The hallway he was in filled with silence, other than the welding sound. The cogs were all prepared for the worst. The door was pushed forward and it was now pressed up against the block of concrete. Then they heard "get in there odsts, we have a damn job to do! Get that fucking door open and get in there!" Jonathan yelled out "were friendlies In here! Hold your fire!" the odst yelled back "son can you help us move whatever's blocking it from your side?" he and another cog moved forward, he moved the barricade while the other cog held the door up. When he finally moved it out of the way the other cog backed up and let the door fall.


	2. the black wars chapter 2

As the metal door fell a pile of ash came up and clouded the vision of both sides, the odst stepped into the hallway. They looked at the muscled men, perplexed as they had never seen this strange armor or the insignia on it. The sergeant spoke up "son what's your name and where the fuck are we…and what the hell is that your wearing" Jonathan stammered "im captain Jonathan sir, and these are my men" he pointed to the man on the left "that's ringo" he then pointed to the other two "that's Jason and xavior" the odst sighed and said "well by the look of things you could use all the help you can get Jonathan" as he gestured down the hallway he was in filled with dead locust. "yeah" said Jonathan "we do our city has been over run with those bastards and were outnumbered 10 to 3" the odst shook his head then reached put his hand over his headset "unsc this is major Dunn reporting in, we've found survivors, there not unsc..but there not rebels either. Yeah..alright send us 5 pelicans" Jonathan looked at one of the odsts "what's a pelican?" he asked the confusion on his face was clear. The odst laughed "they are drop ships basically, you'll see soon enough" Dunn looked to his men "alright you guys we've got a problem. By the way things are looking the covenant welcome party is gunna be here soon as well so wed had best hurry. Captain are there more of your men here? Any civilians?" the captain nodded his head, turned around and waved for them to follow.

It had been about 5 minutes of walking and they reached a small room, it was a command room now turned into a hospital, dieing soldiers were everywhere, blood was on the floor and down two hallways were two huge welded door that were barricaded. "Damn" whispered Dunn as he looked around the room. Suddenly he saw a smaller man with black hair approach him accompanied by a big muscular guy. "Chairman presscot" exclaimed Jonathan. Presscot walked up to the squad of odsts and said "what the fuck is this! Who the hell are these people" the odsts stood up straight and all said "were the 5th odst division who are you." "I am chairman presscot" he exclaimed "right now we need reinforcments and supplies" Dunn smiled "well you have your reinforcments right here" presscot looked up at the taller man accompanying him and said "Marcus, Jonathan you and these men need to defend this room, for the sake of these civilians and our soldiers" Dunn looked at his two squad mates "axel, Blake you two help them fend off these… Locust ill try to get in touch with command again, order in more odsts" Blake saw a staircase and hear machine gun chatter up above. He looked over to Dunn and said "hey boss im going upstairs to provide sniper

Support on the roof sir. Dunn nodded his head axel followed blake upstairs, they reached the roof, many cogs were pinned down around the base, the locust were coming up out of the ground all around the base locusts had the base totally surrounded and soon Jonathan and his squad got upstairs aswell. Blake took the sniper rifle off his back and laid his battle rifle down. He propped it on a sand bag looked down the scope. "Jesus he said there's so many of them.." he took a shot, with a loud bang he took out a kantus he then looked for his second target, he spotted a sniper in a fallen buildings window, he fired again the beast exploded into a gory mess. Jonathan and his squad were opening up a volley of bullets trying to cover the cogs on the ground. The other odst aimed down his battle rifle, he fired. A locust fell to the ground without a head. He fired again this time hitting one in the chest the bullets left fist sized holes in the locust. Jonathan looked over at axel "holy fuck what is that anyway!" axel turned to him and said

"the BR55 Battle Rifle with semi explosive rounds, its standard issue"


	3. black wars chapter 3 (unfinished)

"That's so sick!" said Jonathan. Axel aimed down the sights again, this time he spotted a butcher. He took a breath, breathed out slowly and squeezed the trigger. The gun fired and the bullets flew threw the air towards the giant beast. A bloody mist filled the air and his head was gone! The body fell to the ground, onto of a fellow locust. Blake yelled down at the cogs below him to get inside and to weld the doors and barricade them. The cogs however didn't listen, Jonathan and ringo both yelled down to them and told them to follow orders and get inside. This time they did as they were told. Jonathan looked up at the sky for a moment, then he saw what looked do be balls of fire raining down he nudged axel and yelled "what the fucking hell is that!?" Axel smiled and yelled back "that's our boys! Ha-ha fuck yeah!" many odst drop pods landed right in the middle of the fray. Some landed on top of old smashed and fallen buildings others fell behind the locust ranks. The doors to the drop pods flew off as many as 100 odst pods had fallen into the battle. When they odst came out they were already opening fire. They had the locust out gunned, but certainly not out numbered. Blake looked ahead through his sniper scope and saw something coming towards them. He zoomed in again, as far as the sights would allow him and what he saw astounded him. It was 20 wart hogs, full of marines accompanied by pelicans overhead. Blake then got up and ran back downstairs as fast as he could "Dunn sir! Reinforcements are coming!" Dunn said " I know, I called them in numb nuts" he turned and saw that the cogs who were just fighting outside were now in the command room. A turret was now pointed towards the door and the room was now packed. Prescott came up to Dunn and said "so explain to me what exactly are you and your men and what branch are you from?" "we are orbital drop shock troopers." Said Dunn we are part of the unsc as iv already explained" Prescott raised an eye brow "iv never heard of this before, iv never seen your weapons or guns or even that insignia on your shoulder"


End file.
